Saesee Tiin
Saesee Tiin foi um Iktotchi sensível a Força da lua Iktotch e um Mestre Jedi que serviu ao Alto Conselho Jedi durante os últimos anos da República Galáctica. Um duelista notável e ótimo piloto, Tiin lutou nas Guerras Clônicas como um General Jedi do Grande Exército da República. Foi morto por Darth Sidious quando confrontaram o Lorde Sith, sendo a verdadeira identidade do Chanceler Supremo Palpatine. Biografia Cerco de Naboo Saesee Tiin foi um Iktotchi nascido em Iktoch, eventualmente descoberto pela Ordem Jedi, promovido a Mestre Jedi e adicionado ao Alto Conselho Jedi antes do cerco de Naboo pela Federação de Comércio. Mestre Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi foram enviados pelo Chanceler Supremo Finis Valorum para acabar com o cerco, aparecendo perante o Conselho depois de resgatar a Rainha Padmé Amidala e levá-la a Coruscant. Lá, reportou sobre seu possível encontro com um Lorde Sith em Tatooine e sobre o escravo que resgatou, Anakin Skywalker, acreditando que o jovem era o Escolhido. O Conselho não acreditou no que Jinn disse, e negou seu pedido de treinar a criança por ser muito velho. Depois de Jinn morrer pelas mãos de Darth Maul, Tiin e o Conselho apareceram no funeral e decidiram autorizar Kenobi a treinar Skywalker. Batalha de Geonosis frame|left|Saesee Tiin junto com outros Jedi durante a Batalha de Geonosis.Tiin participou na Primeira Batalha de Geonosis, a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas, contra Dookan e a recém formada Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e seu exército droide. Tiin, diferente de muitos outros Jedi, sobreviveu a batalha, junto de Ki-Adi-Mundi e Mace Windu, se tornando um General Jedi no Grande Exército da República. Guerras Clônicas Um assassino misterioso Durante as Guerras Clônicas, Tiin estava presente no Templo Jedi quando o Esquadrão Delta trouxe de volta os corpos do Mestre Jedi Halsey e seu aprendiz Knox, que foram mortos no massacre em Devaron. Adi Galia suspeitava que o trabalho tinha sido feita pela supostamente morta Asajj Ventress, porém, Plo Koon suspeitava que foi causado por um novo Lorde Sith. Obi-Wan, no entanto acreditava que tinha sido causado por um monstro. O assassino misterioso foi revelado como sendo o Irmão da Noite Savage Opress, que surpreendeu Kenobi por ser similar a Darth Maul, que supostamente morreu em Naboo. Batalha de Lola Sayu frame|Tiin voando seu caça durante a Batalha de [[Lola Sayu.]]Tiin participou do resgate de Even Piell e Wilhuff Tarkin na prisão de Lola Sayu, a Cidadela, estando presos por conterem informações vitais de coordenadas de hiperespaço que poderia dar vantagens a facção na guerra que as tenha. . Piel morreu por um anooba que o mordeu. Tiin, junto com Kit Fisto, Plo Koon e Adi Gallia, resgatando quem sobrou da equipe terrestre. Guerras aquáticas Kit Fisto, Anakin Skywalker e tropas da República estavam presos em uma batalha em que estavam sendo derrotados pela oposição formada de quarrens e Aqua Droides. Kit e os outros conseguiram contactar o Templo Jedi com um sinal falho, que não aguentou muito tempo e se desligou. Windu entendeu que a falha no sinal significava a derrota da República, e percebendo que para treinar novos clones SCUBA iria levar tempo, a situação estava feia. Yoda então sugeriu enviar algum aliado apto da República. Tiin sugeriu contatar os Gungan, que tinham um exército próximo de Mon Cala. Batalha de Umbara Anakin Skywalker, Pong Krell, Obi-Wan Kenobi e Saesee Tiin estavam presentes durante a Batalha de Umbara, com as tropas de Krell e de Tiin ajudando as tropas de Kenobi no sul do planeta. O Plano do Conselho Tiin estava presente no funeral de Obi-Wan Kenobi, que foi um plano do Conselho para se infiltrar entre caçadores de recompensas e descobrir um plano de Dookan para capturar Palpatine, sendo bem sucedida, visto que Windu e Skywalker impediram o assassinato do Chanceler em Naboo. Bombardeio no Templo Tiin estava no funeral dos Jedi mortos pelo ataque, onde a culpada estava escondida entre os Jedi, almirantes e figuras políticas. Tiin também participou da decisão de expulsar Ahsoka Tano da Ordem, onde ele, junto com Windu e Ki-Adi-Mundi não acreditavam que Ahsoka era inocente. Tiin notou que Ahsoka foi encontrada com nanodroides explosivos, os mesmos dispositivos usados no ataque ao Templo, que para ele já era suficiente para julgar a jovem. O nome de Tano foi limpo quando Barriss Offee foi revelada como sendo a culpada do crime, como descoberto por Anakin Skywalker. Foi oferecido a Tano um lugar de volta na Ordem, mas ela recusou. Uma voz do além Tini estava presente quando Yoda sentiu escutar a voz do falecido Mestre Qui-Gon, mas mesmo com todo o poder do Conselho, não conseguiram encontrar nada. Yoda então saiu de Coruscant sem a permissão do Conselho, indo para Dagobah, onde teve uma visão onde Tiin é mostra pelo Lorde Sith Darth Sidious. Morte frame|left|Momento de morte de Saesee Tiin.Nos últimos dias da guerra, após a morte de Dookan, Tiin foi um dos quatro Mestres enviados para prender Palpatine, revelado como o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious por Anakin Skywalker, junto com Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar e Mace Windu. Sidious, porém, resistiu a prisão e pegou seu sabre de luz vermelho e lutando contra os Mestres. Junto com Kolar, Saesee morreu nos momentos iniciais da batalha, com Fisto morrendo em seguida, deixando Windu lutando com Palpatine até a chegada de Anakin. Legado Após a Batalha da Fortaleza de Vader, Vader entrou em um portal construído por Lord Momin para ressuscitar Padmé. Enquanto andava por suas visões, Vader encontrou Tiin junto de muitos outros Jedi, com seus sabres preparados para lutar. Porém, Vader destruiu todas as visões, com Tiin sendo o primeiro, morrendo empalado, enquanto a frase “Deixe o passado morrer” ressoava na cabeça de Vader. Personalidade e traços Saesee Tiin era reconhecido como um guerreiro lendário no Alto Conselho Jedi. Poderes e Habilidades Tini tinha poderes telepáticos maior que muitos Jedi, sendo também um piloto incrível. Era também um duelista habilidoso, algo que provou repetidamente, sendo um dos poucos a sobreviver a Batalha de Geonosis. Por trás das cenas frame|Arte conceitual de Saesee Tiin.Tini foi interpretado por vários atores, sendo interpretado por Khan Bonfils em A Ameaça Fantasma, Jesse Jensen, irmão de Zachariah Jensen, ator de Kit Fisto, em Ataque dos Clones e Kenji Oates em A Vingança dos Sith, dublado por Dee Bradley Baker em Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Sobre interpretar Tiin em Ataque dos Clones, Zachariah disse que Matt Sloan queria que interpretasse o personagem, mas George Lucas decidiu que iria interpretar Kit Fisto, deixando Tiin para seu irmão. No primeiro rascunho de Vingança dos Sith, Tiin teria morrido ao lado de Ki-Adi Mundi em Mygeeto durante a Ordem 66. Aparições *''Master & Apprentice'' audiobook * *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple'' audiobook * *''Tarkin'' *''Tarkin'' audiobook *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' * * * }} Fontes * *''Journey Through Space'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Darth Vader: Sith Lord'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Geektionary: The Galaxy from A - Z'' *''Star Wars: Alien Archive'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Mestre Jedi Categoria:Machos Categoria:Iktotchi